1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a method of displaying contact information, a method of handling a lost call, and an electronic apparatus using the same method of displaying contact information.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with recent advancements of communication technologies, mobile electronic devices (such as smartphone, tablets, etc.) have become an integral part of people's daily lives. By carrying these devices to places everywhere such as meetings, offices, social situations, and so forth, wireless communication could be accessible. However, voice calls which are incoming to mobile devices can be disruptive under some circumstances.